Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Part 7
Here is part seven of Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast Transcript *Rayman: (with Prince Thomas puffing along) I promise we'll get you home to your uncle, Tracy. *Haystick Ball: Follow me, partner. Right this way to Bufferville. Just a walk in the park. *Rayman: We're going through, Lily. *Haystick Ball: You're on your own from here on in, little buckaroo! *Rayman: Little engines can do big things! (Prince Thomas races through the tunnel) It is dark, and cold, and bumpy, but we're not afraid. Look, it's the missing coal car! *Tracy: Coal truck?! Stoke up the magic in the mountain! That's part of Casey Junior's clue to the gold dust! *Rayman: And Tracy, that's what you'll do with coal, and stoke it up to make steam. We shall be really reliable and help Casey Junior. Let's go back for that coal truck. (while Prince Thomas is buffering up to the coal truck from in front) Buffers, coal truck, we're starting to solve the mysteries, Tracy. *Tracy: You are a really useful limbless hero, Rayman. (Prince Thomas is heading for the buffers and arriving at Muffle Mountain) *Rayman: Penny?! Where are we?! *Tracy: Muffle Mountain, Rayman! *Rayman: I think I'm feeling a little dizzy. I can't go any further. The wheels won't let us. *Tracy: Then I'll be back, Rayman, I promise, and will find my Uncle. *Rayman: It's getting windy up here. (a gust of wind pushes Prince Thomas down the slope leaving the coal truck behind) Oh, bust my boiler! *Rayman: We've left the coal truck behind! *Tracy: Where's Uncle? Can you take me to him? *Tootle: Jump up. *Tracy: How did you know he could count on me? *Rayman: Stop, wheels, stop! (Tootle and Tracy are racing to Uncle Jebidiah to find them when Rayman and Prince Thomas fall into another magic portal) *Tracy: Uncle! *Jebidiah: Oh, Tracy, I'm so glad to see you. *Tracy: There's this island with talking trains. And they've said you might be there. But Casey Junior is very sick and Doc is in trouble and I've left poor Rayman and Prince Thomas behind. Please help us. *Jebidiah: I'm hoping to, but nothing seems to work. *Tracy: That's the lost engine and girl from long ago? Now we can go back to the island and bring Casey Junior and Doc home. *Jebidiah: I can't make them steam. I've tried all the different coals in the valley. *Tracy: Barbara and Princess Lady? Is that her name? *Jebidiah: Yes. *Tracy: Coal. Special coal from the island of Namyar. Tootle, do you think you can get some coal from a coal truck at the top of the mountain? *Tootle: Splendid idea! (rushes off to get some coal) *Doc: (still on Grogh's engine roof) I'm sorry, Tracy, I'm sorry for what I have done. I'll be responsible, also really useful, because I will be. And I will be! (Polokus and King James scream in terror as Grogh and Diesel 10 stops in time as Doc lands on the roof instead) Polokus and King James. *Grogh: (Doc tries to blow his whistle, but fails) Oh... So you're losing your sparkles too, eh? (laughs evilly) So long, twinkle toes. *Doc: It's empty. *Grogh: Here we go. *Polokus: Oh no. What are we going to do?! *Doc: We'll think of something! *Grogh: (laughs evilly) That's it! *Doc: I'll find some more, Tracy, I promise. If I'm going to be any help at all, it's now or never, I've got to use up the rest of this stuff! *Grogh: Are you ready? *Polokus: No, we're not. *Grogh: Harry, please, get us out of here! *Polokus: Now we are! (Doc blows his whistle and manages to get himself and Polokus out of trouble) *Cerberus: What in the--? *Doc: Yee-haw! *Polokus: Hooray! *Doc: Bye, Harry! *Polokus: Bye, Doc! (hops into King James and flees while Doc sneezes) *Doc: Sorry, I'd be late, bro, better late than never. *Casey Junior: We're all out of gold dust, aren't we? *Doc: Yes, we are. Hey, it's a wonderful day! I mean we're down but we're not out. *Casey Junior: No, we're out, but we're not down. *Tracy: Did Emma love Barbara and Lady as much as you do? Did she take a ride on her? *Jebidiah: Emma loved her because I loved her, but never took a ride on Barbara and Ly. I couldn't fix her in time. (Tracy and Jebidiah shake hands together. The four engines bring Barbara to life, and they get on board Princess Lady's cab and begin stoking some coal into the boiler. When Princess Lady gets up more steam, Barbara blows her whistle and starts to move Princess Lady as her light shines bright like a diamond in the sky, and puffs happily away with her train of wagons) *Tootle: Tracy, look! The railroad's getting its energy back! *Jedibiah: Well, Barbara, the lights are all green for your engine now. Green for glory. *Penny: G2 would have loved this journey. *Jebidiah: Yes, she would, and now you're safe with me. (kisses Tracy on the head) *Barbara: (gets her engine's face and smiles) So, Jebidiah, you didn't forget about magic. It's safe inside you. *Tracy: (when she, Tootle, Jebidiah, and Ivor see Rayman and Prince Thomas coming up behind) Rayman! *Rayman: You've found them and they're beautiful! (Barbara blows Princess Lady's whistle and Rayman blows Prince Thomas's whistle as they come out of the buffers and arrives to where Casey and Doc are waiting) *Tracy: We're on Namyar. Stop, Uncle, stop, Barbara. (Ivor barks) Hello, Doc. Hello there, Casey. Casey Junior, this is my uncle. *Casey Junior: I'm glad you've managed to find your way back. Doc, do you realize who this is? *Doc: I reckon this is one beautiful engine. Wow... This is the lost engine. Boy, are we glad to see you?! Now we can go back to Fantasyland! *Casey Junior: Doc, we won't make it back to Fantasyland without our gold dust. Without it, the magic can't excist. (Doc looks stunned and sobs uncontrolably as Casey tries to comfort him) Category:UbiSoftFan94